evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
E.M.E.T./Quotes
This is the page containing in-game quotes from the character E.M.E.T.. General Quotes Spotting tracks * Look! Tracks! * I am tracking the Monster! Like a real Planet Tamer! * Ooh, Monster footprints! * Neat! I can see the Monster’s tracks! * I think these glowing things are footprints. '' Spotting Monster * singing ''It's over there, it's over there! * I see it! It's trying to get away! * It's right there! Look! * There! It cannot get away! * We're safe for now! It's far away. Birds * Birds! Wow, they are pretty! * Birds in the air! Fly away birds! * Singing Birds, birds, birds in the air! * Look! Birds! I wish I could fly. #YOU HAVE A JETPACK, YOU RETARDED FUCK! Doming Monster * Yay! We have the best Trapper! * I see it! It's inside the dome! #NOW WE FUCK IT! * You caught it! '' * ''It's in here! With... us. Missing Dome * The Monster is outside the dome! * Oh no! It escaped. #YOU COULDN’T CATCH A TURD IF YOU SHIT YOUR OWN PANTS! Attacking monster with missiles * I am attacking the Monster! Yay! * #MONSTER! SUCK ON THIS! IT'S MY DICK! AND I'M GONNA PUT IT IN YOUR ASSHOLE! Eep! * Amp Damage amp! Damage amp! Dama-dama damage amp! * That damage amp is so useful! #GIVE IT TO ME! I’LL SHOOT THROUGH YOUR MOM! Goliath * Goliath! I don't want to hurt you, but I have to kill you! #WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!? * Goliath! Hello! * Mr Goliath! I am here to stop you! * Throw Rock! Rock! ** It has a rock! I think it's going to throw it! * Breath It's breathing fire! '' ** ''Fire! It’s hot! Kraken * The Kraken is here! * Strike Uh-oh! Lightning! ** It’s making lightning! That’s amazing! Wraith * The Wraith! * Attacking the Wraith! Because I am a Monster Hunter and she is a Monster. * Abduction #ABDUCT THIS, YOU FUCKING CUNT! * It ran! It teleported away! #THAT’S RIGHT! RUN, YOU SHITSTAIN! Behemoth * #THERE YOU ARE, YOU FAT FUCK! * #BEHEMOTH! I’LL KILL YOU AND FUCK YOUR CORPSE! Gorgon * Trap Help! *oof* Help, please! Ow! ** Teammates! *ungh* Help! #I'LL KILL THIS FUCKING THING. KILL IT! KIIIILLLLL! Armor down * It's armor is gone! We can stop it! * We can stop it! It's out of armor! #KEEP FIRING YOU USELESS TWATS! Monster evolving * It's roaring. * It sounds angry. * I think it staged up. That is bad. * Three We didn't find it in time. Now it's HUGE. ** Stage three. Very big. Wildlife * Firing on the wildlife! #I'LL GLASS THIS WHOLE FUCKING PLANET! * Glowing tail! A blitzleopard is there! ** Caught Oh, the planet ate someone. Bad planet. * It's a mammoth bird! I can tell because it has glowing tentacles. * I found some reavers! A LOT of reavers! * I see a mammoth bird! But they do not have wings. And they are not very mammoth. * Oh, a man eating plant! #KILL IT AND DANCE IN IT’S BLOOD! * Oh, poor albino. Sorry you have to die! #NOT SORRY, LET’S DRINK ITS BLOOD! Healing field recharged * Is anyone wounded? My healing field is ready! * I can heal you all! * My healing field is fully charged! Healing field used * Yay! I'm helping! * Healing! Placing healing buoys * Fight! Fight near the healing buoys! ''Sometimes, the text will display' healing spike''' instead of healing buoy. However, the correct line that Emet says is 'healing buoy'. * Healing buoy down! * Yay! Healing buoy! Reviving teammates * You are safe! * I am Emet and this is what I was programmed for! * Bucket Bucket's alive! Yay! #YOU'RE A USELESS BUCKET OF SHIT AND YOUR HEAD IS STUPID! * Hyde Oh, hello, Mr. Hyde! * Cabot Mr. Cabot! Don’t die! * Hank Mr. Hank is alive! * Abe #SHOW THEM WHO THE REAL MOTHERFUCKER IS, MOTHERFUCKER! * Maggie I'm here, Maggie! You're not going to die! Teammate death * Cabot Mr. Cabot, please don't be gone! #YOU WERE OLD AND USELESS, TAKE HIS WEAPONS! * Hyde Hyde! He said bad words, but I liked him! #HE WAS FUCKING AMAZING! When fallen * *ungh* Help! * I am down! * Help me! I can help! * I have failed the team. * I appear to malfunctioning. * I have failed my teammates. '' * ''Hello! I still require aid. * I am still here! Ready to help! * No, I'm down and the team needs me! Two left * Oh no. We are the last. Sole Survivor * Alone. It is not a pleasant feeling. * I was not programmed for this. I am scared. Returning from dropship * I'm back! * Emergency Medical Evacuation Technician, ready for duty! * I am here. Everybody stay alive! Win * That was exciting. Can we do it again? Legacy The following quotes only exist in the Legacy ''version of Evolve. '''Defend' Generator being attacked * Those minions are determined! #FUCK THOSE LITTLE COCKGOBBLERS! KILL THEM ALL! * The alpha is attacking the generator! #THEY CAN SEE WHAT IT’S DOING YOU FUCKING FETUS! * Being Attacked Oh no! The survivors! #CAN’T FIGHT, FUCK ’EM! References Category:Hunters